


Of Antidotes and Glenfiddich

by swizzleswazzle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Steve to be clumsy. Then again he was trying to be sneaky while down in the lab. No one, absolutely no one, could know why he was down there. He would just die of embarrassment. Well, look where worries of embarrassment had gotten him. Tony Stark was too old for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Antidotes and Glenfiddich

**Author's Note:**

> Also written FORVER ago.  
> Steve is obviously OOC but hey, that's what fan-fiction is for!  
> Every time I read this I literally picture Samuel L Jackson in my head. Sorry.  
> Not Beta'd.

A yell echoed throughout Stark Tower like no other. 

“FURY!!!!!” Tony Stark screamed while running, trying to find the agent. “Where did you find that antidote and why would you have it just lying out?” 

Shaking with anger Tony stepped closer to the man hoping for a quick answer before he resorted to drastic measures and tried to strangle the man. His eyes were beaming with anger and his nostrils flared as he got right in the agent’s face.

“First of all, Stark, your father made that antidote to make sure that in case all went to SHIT your now boyfriend wouldn’t die,” Fury snapped and stared right back at Tony, challenging the man to even try and make a move against him. “Secondly, why was Rogers snooping around in the lab anyway?” he demanded.

Tony, now coming down from his anger, slowly stepped back turning to face the door. His head hung low, something not common for the proud man. With a sigh he slowly turned back to face Fury.

Tony awkwardly smiled while he mumbled, “I told him to go in there. I might have sent him on a little errand to grab some errrr.....oubh.”

“What was that Stark? It sounded like you were trying to say LUBE. Is that it? Did you run out from all your constant shenanigans of ruining America’s Super Soldier!” Fury was now the one to roar, and Tony winced as he was sure anyone who was still in the tower heard it.

Tony would remind himself later that he wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with the Captain but just worried for Steve. The man was a total cry-baby when it came to people knowing that they were having sex.

Suddenly, a large crash came from upstairs.

“Shit,” Tony breathed out. “Look Fury, you just figure out how to turn him back. I need to go take care of this.”

As Tony rushed out the door Fury smirked. He knew something the billionaire didn’t and he couldn’t wait to hear about it later.

Minutes later Tony was at the door to his private penthouse above Stark Tower. Unfortunately, so was half of his private stash of liquor. Liquid and glass were spread out along the floor like a burst kaleidoscope with one Steve Rogers in the middle of the mess.

“Small, weeakk, pale, fraguwll, uselesss.”

Carefully, Tony maneuvered towards Steve as to not cut himself and hopefully take note of any spared bottles. When he reached the Super Soldier, he was clutching on to a bottle of Glenfiddich as silent tears fell from his eyes. He only noticed Tony was even there after his boyfriend reached to remove the bottle. The stuff was worth some twenty-thousand dollars in the end and Tony wasn’t about to let it all go to waste.

“I am hidddeeyyyoousss!” Steve blubbered as he rolled over. “Howwww can you even touhcc ssme!”

Well, Tony thought, there goes the ability to hold his liquor. Steve did always say he missed being able to get even a little bit tipsy.

“Im frwaail, and puewny, and my dicks probably even smawwwl or nonexissstent! Just leave me noww Tony, you don’t wwwannt to haveee to deal wiff thissss. I’m jusst a burdeeen!”

Well that was quite enough of that. Tony lifted his boyfriend up, almost throwing him over his head forgetting he didn’t weigh his normal weight. Idiot, he thought to himself. Tony then headed towards the shower. He turned on the water and began to strip Steve of all his clothing.

“Noooo, donnnn’ttt. I don’t wwwannt you to see me like thissss.”

Ignoring Steve, Tony pressed on. Once they were both unclothed, since a Brioni suit was not waterproof, Tony gathered Steve into the shower. The water startled the man into more babbling.

“Just leave me awoooneeee!”

Tony, having enough of it all, finally snapped. “Listen Steve, if you think your looks are all that I love about you then we clearly are not on the same page here!”

Steve, sniffled on.

“However, if you are so concerned that your looks ARE what I care most about then let me prove you wrong.”

Tony reached down and found a very hard dick between Steve’s thin legs. So much for whiskey dick, Tony thought. Steve then began to speak but Tony stifled him with a deep kiss. While pushing his tongue through the soft lips Tony pumped Steve’s dick below them.

Pressing Steve up against the shower wall, Tony reached out for a bottle of conditioner. Opening the cap, he thoroughly coated his fingers and went to trace circles around Steve’s tight hole before pressing in a finger. Steve gasped and pressed his forehead into Tony’s shoulder. Trying to suppress his moans Steve bit into Tony.

Fully concentrating on Steve’s pleasure, Tony ignored the bite. As the Captains’ muscles began to loosen, Tony pressed another finger into Steve. He then began to writhe against Tony, wiggling and lifting his hips a little only to slam himself back down.

Fury’s right, Tony thought, I have ruined him. So much for the innocent virgin he once was. Ooopps, my bad. Not.

Steve then cried out as Tony crooked his finger’s over the soft space that nearly sent him over the edge.

“Dammit, Tony! Fuck me alreadddy. Please, I neeed yooouuuww.!”

Not wanting to deny his boyfriend anything, Tony lifted Steve off the wall and right onto his dick. Slowly he lowered the smaller man until he was flush against that still perfect ass.

With Steve being so small and all it was easy for Tony to pump hard into him while standing. Over and over he thrust his hips into the beautiful being that he held in his arms. Steve went straight back to babbling but instead of a litany of drunken woes this time it was a repeat of yes’s, oh’s, please’s and ‘Ahhhh, Tony right there!’. 

He knew Steve was close and he brutally began to pound straight into his prostate. As Tony continued his assault he told Steve to open his eyes, he then looked straight into the mesmerizing blue orbs and mouthed “I love you.” Steve shouted as he rolled his head back; eyes lidded, mouth slack, and a hard tremble taking over his entire body. Tony hadn’t even touched his dick since the beginning.

Watching Steve’s face during orgasm sent Tony over the edge as he emptied into the Super Soldier.

Yes, Tony thought as he came, you’ll always be super no matter how small you are.

Then something happened.

Eyes still shut tight from orgasm Tony felt himself begin to buckle at the knees, and not from mind blowing sex. With a loud thud he found himself flat on his back with a post serum Steve straddling him.

Post serum Steve had a much tighter ass and Tony had only prepared a pre serum Steve. His dick was now paying for it.

“FURRRYYYYY!!!!!”

Turns out the serum in Steve’s blood was just a hint too powerful to ever fully be eradicated.

Somewhere, Agent Fury was smiling.


End file.
